Because We're the Same
by Frozen Seagull
Summary: "...How is it you smile so brightly for someone like me?" she whispered to him and leaned towards him as if to see him better. "How is it you look at me with such warm eyes? Why is it you don't run? Why is it you're not afraid?" Staring a younger Morty.


A young girl sat near the edge of the water and gazed upon the vicious black water. Her skin was as pale as a corpse's and her long tangled dark brown hair was being tossed and twisted by the cold wind. Her ragged grey dress was the only thing separating her flesh from the cold.

Her ice blue eyes studied the scene before her; the sun swallowed by heavy black clouds, the sky a mixture of black and grey, the waves of black water towering higher by the minute… This shore was to be buffed by a storm more vicious then no one could remember.

She slowly stood up onto her feet and started to make her way to a large boulder that'd shattered from the old breakwater a few feet from shore. She climbed onto the breakwater made of rocks with caution, for the waves had already made it dangerously slippery. She, however, didn't care whether she'd fall to the depths of the black water; it would just be a little unpleasant.

She finally reached her destination and lowered herself delicately on the boulder. She took in the frightening scene and leaned in, ending up getting herself wet from a wave that'd crashed into the breakwater. Her pale lips formed a small smile to grace her equally pale face as she closed her eyes and waited…

Two young boys walked along the buffed shoreline and watched how the black water rose to incredible heights before crashing into one of the many breakwaters that surrounded the shore. The older boy, who had short brown hair, smirked deviously as he saw watched the younger one; a blond haired boy, stare in awe at the scene before them. He decided to have a little fun with the seemingly naïve blond boy.

"You know what they say about that old breakwater, the one on the farthest away from town? They say it's haunted by an evil spirit. No one's been there for decades…" he started telling the ghost tale he'd heard from his older brother a while ago and snickered a bit at the sight of the younger one's eyes widening. He was going to have so much fun messing with the little odd ball.

The blond boy stared at the brown haired boy for a while before opening his mouth.

"…And? Why won't people go there?" he asked confusedly and the older boy looked at him in disbelief.

"Because it's haunted!" he repeated feeling irritated. This kid sure was as weird as they said…

"Anyways, there have been a number of strange disappearances during the years but no one dares to talks about them publicly… But we all know exactly where they are," he continued his story, his voice lowering with each word he spoke.

The blond boy looked at the other with his huge purple eyes anxiously before asking, "…Where?"

The brown haired boy lowered himself to the other's level and whispered into his ear.

"They're at the bottom of the ocean expanding the spirit's garden of death…!"

A very long silent moment pasted before the younger boy turned his eyes to the farthest end of the shore.

"…Garden of death" he repeated in a pondering whisper before he turned his whole figure and started to walk to the far end of the shore.

The older boy couldn't believe his eyes. The first time he'd heard the story, he couldn't even visit the shore without constantly feeling nervous, and now this loony blond kid was marching head on to possibly his death! He forced his feet to move and he soon caught up to the young boy.

"What're you doing? You're not seriously going to go there are you?" he asked him in disbelief and stopped as the blond nodded to him.

"I wish to see it with my own eyes. I've always wanted to meet a ghost… And that garden of death…" he answered and kept walking, not bothering to look at the older boy who was obviously too frightened to follow him.

"…You're really as loony as they say you are, you know that?" the brown haired boy questioned the other, who finally stopped to look at him.

His deep purple eyes were slightly covered with his messy hair and the look in them sent chills down the older boy's spine.

"…Is that what they say? Hm, I guess I am quite odd, aren't I?" he merely stated, his eyes wandering from one thing to the next, stopping at the old breakwater up ahead.

The young brown haired girl opened her shut ice blue eyes after sensing a strange presence. She hadn't felt anyone in years and wondered who was foolish enough to wander here.

She closed her eyes once again and focused on the stranger's aura, waiting for him to venture near enough so she could get a look at him. The aura felt like nothing she'd ever experienced before; it was pure and quite strong, yet it had a touch of naivety. Before she even had a chance to brace herself, the aura crashed into her with a remarkable force that almost sent her off the boulder.

She opened her eyes and gasped as ice blue met purple.

He was in awe as he spotted the fragile and gorgeous creature a few feet off shore. She was unlike something he'd ever seen; pale as the dead with wind-blown dark brown hair and a torn grey dress that together with hair seemed to be dancing with the wind.

And her eyes, those gorgeous ice blue orbs… God, those eyes almost felt like they were freezing him in place! She was seriously unlike anyone or anything he'd ever met.

She recovered quickly from her slight shook and began to eye the young boy in front of her. He was probably around the same age she looked like, with messy blond hair that crept upon his purple eyes. He showed no signs of fear as he stared at her, and this bothered her.

How could this boy be here, just staring at her without having the urge to turn and run away from her as fast as he could? How could he just be staring at her with such warm eyes? She wondered if she'd ever even seen such eyes before.

She broke out of her trance as the boy moved, taking a careful step forward as you did with shy wild animals. She didn't move, just kept staring at the blond boy who was moving closer and closer until he was standing just by the edge of the water.

He took her totally by surprise as he stopped, a feint smile curving his lips. She stared at him and noticed the smile grow with every passing moment their eyes locked. She was beyond confused.

He continued to smile at her and waited ever so patiently for her to say something. He was dying to hear her speak.

"...How is it you smile so brightly for someone like me?" she whispered to him and leaned towards him as if to see him better.

"How is it you look at me with such warm eyes? Why is it you don't run? Why is it you're not afraid?" her questions made him more confused by the moment.

What did she mean someone like her? And how could anyone not smile to her? His confusion crept up on his face as he tried to explain.

"I'm not afraid of you, on the contrary I'm very intrigued by you. I've never met someone like you and that was my purpose on coming here in the first place. And isn't it common courtesy to smile to people? Or that's at least how I was taught and brought up," he answered.

She was shocked. Never had anyone came out of their own will to visit her nor had they been 'intrigued' by her. She'd walked these same grey shores long enough to completely dismiss the possibility that anyone would ever come here besides if dared. She'd always been feared and treated as if she was more a something then someone.

Yet this boy treated her as if she was like him; a human. He smiled at her and looked at her with warm eyes and spoke to her without a hint of fear in his young voice. He treated her as if she were human.

"…You know I'm not what you think I am," she warned him and stood up on the slippery boulder.

The boy, however, only continued to look at her with his odd purple eyes.

"No, I think you're just the same as me," he replied to her and smiled widely.

His words touched her, making her feel an emotion she hadn't felt in years; happiness. But at the same time she felt anger towards the naïve boy. He was truly a fool to believe they were the same.

The girl had an expression in her eyes that confused him. What was she thinking?

Suddenly, a huge wave crashed into the boulder, dragging the girl off it to the depths. Within milliseconds she'd appeared by his side, standing on the sand only a foot away from him. Her eyes were like ice as she stared at him.

"Why do you think we're alike? How can you honestly tell someone like me that we're the same? And why are you still looking at me as if I'm human?" she interrogated him, her voice starting to crack a bit as she said the last words.

"Do you honestly think I'm so naïve and stupid to believe something like that?" she finished and began walking back to the boulder, only this time crossing the black water.

He watched as the girl sat back onto the boulder with a saddened expression upon her face. He noted that the water had to be at least five feet deep where she'd crossed.

"Why do you think we're the same?" she repeated her question and burrowed her eyes into his as if trying to see into his soul.

His confused facial expression turned into a warm yet sad smile.

"Because I'm the same as you are; a lonely soul," he replied.

I love Morty and I've been dying to make a decent fic about him. Hope I managed in it ^^

This was a short on shot of how Morty became interested in ghosts. And just to clarify things; the loony blond shrimp is him and the girl is the ghost, who died on that very same breakwater, decades before the two met. Morty's probably been a very… interesting child back in the day ^^

I hope you liked it, all reviews are cherished! :)


End file.
